Unexpected, Much?
by AnnaFrancesca
Summary: What happens when an accidental collision leaves Jasper and Edward feeling not quite themselves? How will they cope being in someone else's shoes without letting anyone else know? Rated T for language.
1. I'm not really feeling myself

**A/N: **Well, here's my first fanfiction! I've tried writing others, but on my old one, I wrote it out and couldn't be bothered typing it. Now I'm doing this one solely on my computer, and I really like it. I'm having fun writing it, so I should get pretty far with it. Hopefully. Please review with your comments/suggestions/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please :)

Text in **Bold **is for thoughts aimed at Edward, but are not the only things thought, although he can still hear the other thoughts.

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Heh, look at Jasper run up the stairs. Edward's going to be so mad when he finds out that Jazz broke his piano! _Emmett thought, laughing to himself.

He did _what_?!

_Okay, Jasper is so going down!_ I thought immediately. _He broke my _piano_! Oh, he _should_ run!_ I ran up the stairs, and turned left towards Jasper's room. I stormed in.

"_Jasper_!"

_Fuck,_ I heard him think.

He stood there, radiating fear, and looked left and right, trying to decided where to go. I lunged, and he was too late to move. We crashed into the wall, but something stopped us from going straight through. That was when it went black.

--

_Ugh..._ I thought, slowly opening my eyes. I had the biggest headache ever, and I didn't know it was possible for vampires to even have headaches. Had I been unconscious or something? What had happened?

I groaned as I remembered that Jasper had trashed my piano. I didn't know what he had done to it yet, but trust me, even a scratch would have ended up like this.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked my in a worried voice.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled trying to sit up. She continued to look anxious. "Are you sure that you should sit up?"

"Well, what harm can it do?" I replied. Then a sudden thought came to my head. Why was she with me, and not finding Jazz? Wasn't she angry that I had tackled him, and probably KO'ed him as well? I winced as I thought of that. I'd have a lot of apologizing to do later. Well, so would he. He couldn't get away with breaking the piano. "Alice, will you buy a new piano?"

Alice's eyes widened as she realised what must have happened. "Of course! Yes, I will. Well, that's nice of you, replacing it," she said to me.

What the hell? It was nice of me to ask her to get me a new piano? What was _wrong_ with her? Something was seriously not right here. I tried reading her thought, but I was still too out of it to use them. "Where's Jasper?"

Now it was Alice's turn to look at me like I was insane.

"Carlisle? Did you hear that?"

I looked over, seeing Carlisle come into the room. He nodded. Then he walked over and looked at me.

"Jasper? Can you tell me happened?"

I tried to see where Jasper was, but I couldn't. I could barely move my neck He obviously wasn't replying, so I replied for him.

"We got into a fight. Over the piano thing." I replied, still trying to see him.

Carlisle sighed. "You fight over the silliest things. And now you're probably the first vampires to ever have been unconscious. Well, I'm glad to see you're doing better, anyway. That was quite a bang you took there; Edward's already up and running."

I didn't see Jasper anywhere, why was Carlisle talking to him? Although Jasper could probably hear him already, anyway. But still, he could have been just as fast going to him to talk to him. The only weird thing was that he was was looking at me when he said that. I closed my eyes, unable to make sense of anything. Carlisle left the room, and Alice kneeled beside me. I hadn't realised that I was on the sofa. Then she grabbed my hand, and my eyes flew open.

"Alice, what-?"

"I just want you to feel better, Jazz." She smiled kindly, before kissing my forehead. What the _hell_? She _kissed_ me? True, it could have been in a sister, brother w- Wait a second! She called me _Jasper_?! I'm not Jasper! What the hell?

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I plunged my head into the sink again, submerging my head into the icy cold water. My head was still throbbing, and not just from the crash. Something _really_ creepy is going on. When I woke up, Alice called me _Edward_. This is seriously weird. I still don't know what's going on. The thing that freaked me out the most though, was that I was _ginger._ Well, not really ginger. But copper. My hair was copper! This is totally weird. I don't think that anyone died my hair, either. So that only leaves one option.

And I didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, my phone range, and I quickly pulled my head out of the water so that I could answer it. "Hello?" This wasn't even my voice.

"Hi!" Came Bella's voice from the other end. "When are you picking me up?"

"Uhh... I'm... not?" I replied, but it sounded more like a question. I smiled at Alice as she came in, before turning my attention back to the phone.

"Oh!" She replied. "I didn't know that Alice was picking me up! Thanks, Edward! Charlie's been dying to see her!"

Alice looked at me strangely.

"Uh, yeah, she is. Gotta go, bye!" I replied quickly hanging up. This whole calling me Edward thing was weird.

"Please?" I asked Alice.

"Okay, then. But just one question; why?" She asked me, curiously, almost as if she knew that something was up.

"I, uh, still heave a headache. Don't really want to drive like that." I replied, turning away.

"Oh. Okay then!" she replied, bounding out of the room. It was a good thing she liked Bella.  
Oh no.  
Bella.

I raced into the front room. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the person laying on the sofa.

He was blonde with coal-black eyes.

He was me.

At this point, I was just glad that I couldn't faint. I was pretty sure that the person of the sofa felt the same.

"Come on," I said, trying to haul him up.

"Stop right there." Came a stern voice. I inwardly groaned as I saw Carlisle coming. "You are leaving him alone, Edward. You already punished him enough, you can at least let him rest, now."

"I'm fine. He's not punishing me." Came another voice. My voice. I turned to look at my clone again. This was seriously freaky.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at us.

"Bella is coming soon. He needs to hunt." I replied. I just couldn't say my name if I was referring to someone else.

The clone nodded and got up on his own, as if showing Carlisle that he was fine. Said person sighed and nodded.

"I supposed you should, then. But don't get into trouble," he said, hesitantly walking out.

And he was saying this to the two most mature in the house, other than him and Esme. I shook my head as I walked outside, clone in tow. This was still totally unbelievable. We walked for some time before one of us began to talk.

"Uhh... if I'm right, then answer me properly, if I'm not right, than just ignore me, okay?" He asked.

I nodded. Was he going to talk about the fact that he was me, and I was him, but in a really weird way?

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." He replied. Well, that cleared that up a bit. At least I wasn't the only insane one. I realised that he could still read my mind. But he was me, wasn't he? I couldn't do that...

"I think our powers are part of our minds..." he said to me. "We bring over our personality traits when we are reborn, so it's a part of our minds, not out bodies, I think."

This was really confusing. And what were we going to do if everyone thought that we were the other? And we'd have to get used to answering to each others' name. **But how the hell did it happen?** Why am I _Edward_?

"I suspect it had something to do with that, uh... collision we had with each other." He replied, laughing nervously.

**When you attacked me, you mean? **I thought back to him, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. Sorry about that... But it was because you – yeah, how _did_ you break my piano?" He asked. Now it was my turn to laugh nervously.

Emmett is so dead. It was his fault!

**Umm... Emmett was chasing me, trying to get me to arm wrestle with him. I kinda jumped on the piano so that he couldn't reach... and it fell in.** I replied quickly sending waves of calmness towards him.

"Damn! I hate it when you mess with my emotions, Jazz!" He replied, but I kept his anger down.

**You've already punished me for it, remember?** And you even turned me into you. That's even worse.

"Oi!" He replied, playfully pushing me.

**Let's just get hunting for when Bella comes. **I thought to him. His eyes were as black as night – I hadn't fed for a while anyway, and my being unconscious probably made it worse. Ahh, that's probably why he woke up later than me. It's a good job that he was already fuelled up.

Edward just rolled his eyes – _my _eyes – and then suddenly stopped. I knew that feeling. He was getting ready to let his instincts take over and hunt. I copied him, and we aimed for a small family of deer. The rest of them fled while we drained the animals. I was full already, but I didn't want Edward to risk biting Bella. Then I rolled my eyes. There would go another point for me, since he was in my body. It would be my fault, again.

**I think you should have more.**

Edward rolled his eyes some more, before replying, "I know what you're thinking, Jazz. And of course I'm having more."

Of course. Edward could never be too careful, and he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. Carlisle would say that it was smart.

I would say that it was paranoid.

"Hey!" Edward growled at me, but I ignored him. I stood there, watching him hunt on the the family of deer that got away, and he quickly sunk his teeth in. Then I frowned. Did I really seem that vicious when I hunted?

"Yeah, you do." Edward replied, hearing my thoughts again. I ignored that comment as we began to walk back to the house. I tried to stop my dread from radiating out to Edward, and he instantly realised how I felt. I would have to deal with Bella for possibly 24 hours. With all of her humanness and unsteady emotions. Edward didn't comment, and I guessed that he was now trying to block out my thoughts.

**Sorry.**

"Just be careful." He replied. I could feel the worry coming from him as he said this.

**Of course I will, **I replied. **We do have Alice. She will warn us. But I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise. **I thought at him letting out a laugh. We finally reached the house, and we walked inside.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I really was worried about Jasper. I didn't want Bella to come to any harm. I trusted him, but I knew how he was. He was the most likely to slip up out of any of us, and HE was the one that was me, if it made any sense. But he was right; Alice would be able to tell if anything was going to happen. And she wasn't rushing out to us, so it was okay. I sighed. I'd have to act like Jasper now. I didn't know how long this would last for now, but we'd just have to deal with it. I don't think we've come across anything stranger. Not even from one of Emmett's pranks.

We were nearing the house now, and I walked forwards. I walked through the door, leaving it open for Jazz, before I was attacked.

Well, hugged by Esme. But by the force of it, it might as well have been the same thing. I mean honestly, her hugs had more force behind them than Emmett's arm wrestles did.

"You're awake! I was so worried! Oh, you've hunted! That's brilliant, dear!" She said, giving me an extra squeeze before letting go.

"Thanks." I replied, walking in. Bella was already sitting down.

"Hi, Bella." I said, smiling at her. I walked towards her.

"Hi, Jasper!" she replied, cheerfully. Damn. I forgot that I was still him. I quickly changed where I was going, and headed towards the kitchen, but so that no one noticed where I was going. This would be real hard. I stayed facing the others, so that I could see what Jasper was up to.

* * *

**Well, comments and reviews are appreciated! I'd love to hear your opinions, thoughts and suggestions for it. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. God help me!

**A/N: **Another chapter already? :D

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and put me/the story on alert/fave! Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting any for a few days yet, they really made my day :)

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing this! Have fun reading, and thanks again! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper's POV**

I groaned inwardly. I could feel the emotions in the room, and it was evident that there were humans present. I'd just have to brave it with Bella. Why were humans so loud with what they were feeling? Why was BELLA? Maybe I could persuade Alice to take Bella shopping or something? That would be so much easier. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod his head. I would have to sneak off to Alice when I could. Or maybe get Edward to do it. I didn't look over to his for approval, though, because Bella was closing in on me. I forced myself not to breathe; unfortunately it was still a habit, but I was good at not doing it, anyway.

"Hiya, Edward!" She grinned cheerfully, going up to kiss me. I saw Edward give me a warning look, which was unsurprising, really, and I managed to move my head so that it only ended up being a lips-to-cheek one. She pouted at me for that, but I ignored it. In fact, I was trying to ignore everything. It was easier that way.

"Hi, Bells." I replied, smiling back. I had to act in character - unfortunately. But I wasn't sure what else Edward would do; I had usually left the room by now. Or the house. Actually, I noticed that everyone had left yet again. It was just me, Bella and Edward. Fun, fun, fun.

She was annoyed at being denied a kiss, so still acting unhappy, she looked at me and decided to quiz me. "So, why was Alice picking me up today, then?" She asked, pulling me closer. I couldn't move away, she'd be able to tell. And I don't think Edward moved away that much, either. In character, stay in character.

"Er, well, I think Alice will want to take you shopping..." I said, coming up with the first thing I thought. Alice heard me from upstairs. Was she listening to our conversation? I rolled my eyes. This family was pretty nosy, sometimes.

"I am? Yay!" She replied, gleefully. However, it was too quiet for humans to hear. At least Bella didn't know that Alice hadn't intended to take her. She'd be wondering why I was lying to her.

Bella rolled her eyes and whispered to me, "Thanks a lot. Can't you stop her?"

"I'm afraid not." I replied, chuckling. That was the same response that everyone gave when Alice wanted to shop again. Seriously, that girl was crazy. But that's why I love her. I calmed myself so that I wasn't annoyed at not being able to be with my wife.

I turned back to Bella again. "So, erm, be good, okay? And don't hurt yourself." I said quickly, untangling myself from her arms as Alice came down. Don't hurt yourself. Was that even possible, for her her not to hurt herself in some way?

"Bella! Yay! Shopping! No one has come with me for ages! Brilliant, you need a new wardrobe!" Alice chattered happily as she grabbed Bella by the arm to go.

"One second." Bella said irritably. It looked like she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away. She quickly moved her head towards me, and kissed me. I let her for a second before pulling away. I couldn't offend her, but I couldn't just kiss her, either. Avoiding Edward's eye, I said to Bella, "Have fun." I then quickly walked upstairs, and sat on my bed.

There were more footsteps coming up, but I tried to ignore them. Edward stood in the doorway, expectantly.

**Sorry. But what would she-**

"It's... okay." Edward replied. I could hear him struggling to say that. "But I don't think we should tell anyone. About any of this."

I nodded to that. I wasn't sure why, but it seemed like a good idea.

"What if they couldn't fix it, and they just had to cope with us two being each other for ages? And then everything would get complicated with everyone. Carlisle wouldn't be happy about something he couldn't fix; he'd just keep trying and trying, and you know that that doesn't help him."

I nodded again. These were good reasons. But let's just hope that we can go back to being ourselves at some point. I couldn't be around Bella forever; human emotions were just annoying. They were so loud and obvious.

"Just... don't be with her too much, okay? But don't let her suspect something... make up some believable excuses. I don't want her to get hurt. In any way." He saw, looking sharply at me.

I nodded in reply. I was having a hard time talking; I was still feeling all weird from the living room, and I wasn't sure why.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I walked back out of the room into my own room, and I lay down. I was still mentally shaking from seeing Bella's attempts to kiss Jasper. I knew that to everyone else he was still Edward, and that I was seeing me kiss her anyway, but even so, it was unsettling. Although she would probably know that something was up, so what would we say then? We couldn't use the excuse that I – he was hungry, because his eyes were perfectly gold. This was going to be confusing, and probably hard to do, but we'd just have to try and get through it.

I got up and began to walk, trying not to look in Jasper's room as I passed. He didn't seem to be faring too badly, and he did do well with Bella, but anyone could have done that. Bella isn't too hard to figure out most of the time, but not all of the time. I'd have to keep an eye on them two. Again, I did trust Jasper, but I didn't trust his instincts. If he was around her for too long... but I couldn't just make him go; that would break Bella's heart. And everyone would think that something was up.

Why did this have to be so complicated? I already didn't like this enough; I couldn't even be with her, because everyone would think that I was unsafe. This was so annoying! But there was nothing that I could do about it. Well, not yet, anyway. Maybe I'll figure it out at some point. Hopefully it's not too late by then.

I sat down on the sofa for a while, watching cooking shows. I wasn't really paying attention, but what else was there to do? I couldn't just play the piano. It was broke.

That's when I gave myself a mental shake. Jasper doesn't do those things, and you're Jasper now. But what DOES he do? I had never really noticed my brother's habits, apart from always being with Alice, but I couldn't do that. He didn't read that often, and he didn't do sports much, either. Well, he had gambled with Emmett a few times; that was ALMOST a habit. But what could I bet on with him? He'd probably break something trying to win, even if it was nothing concerning him.

I sighed. There wasn't anything Jasper-ish to do that wasn't dangerous (everything concerning Emmett was) so I just settled for an old war-time movie. Jasper liked – and had been involved in – history. So this should do for now.

It was three hours until the girls got back; at least war movies were long. Too long. But that didn't really matter. "Hey." I said to them, as I got up slowly, whilst turning the TV off. I hugged Alice – I was now Jasper – and I smiled at her.

"Ooh, Jasper, wanna do something fun?"

I bit my lip. Fun? What did she mean by fun? I looked into her mind, but there was nothing that I was thinking of, thank god. I couldn't see what she was thinking of, though, but I couldn't be anything too bad. It was only Alice, after all.

"Okay, then." I replied, following her upstairs – but not before she handed 7 of her bags to me. I groaned. Was this involving clothes? Now I knew why Jasper always managed to get out of the house before Alice was back from her shopping trips. With dread I tried to think about what she would do, but I just couldn't. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to, either, to be honest. Sometimes, Alice really scared me.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I sat upstairs for a while, listening to the movie that Edward had on. Good choice, plenty of action, but it dragged on too much. I couldn't remember the name of the film, though. I could have gone down there and watched it with him, but I didn't really want to sit near him. He was feeling tense, annoyed, anxious and even a little scared. Why was he suddenly like that?

It took me a while to realise that this was all about Bella. I wasn't surprised really – everything in his life revolved around Bella. And now, he wasn't quite giving her up, but he couldn't be around her without arousing peoples' suspicions. I sighed morosely. There would be some way to fix it, I just knew it. I was already missing Alice, but I had to change my behaviour completely. I was torture being around a human, especially Bella. What would happen if she tripped and scraped herself, drawing blood? Would I be able to stop myself? Even if I was full? I kept these thoughts quiet, just in case if Edward was trying to hear me. If he heard that, who knows what would happen?

I heard a car pull up and I realised that Alice must be back now. I didn't want to be downstairs, but I wanted to see Alice. Even if it was only briefly. I quickly walked down, and said hi to Alice as she came in. Then she took Edward upstairs, and giggled. What was going on? What were they doing?

Edward was shaking his head at me – he must have heard my thoughts. Well, whatever they were doing, I hoped that Edward could get out of it. I felt weird about his spending time with MY wife. I felt... almost jealous. I quickly shook my head and turned.

"Hi, Edward!" Bella said to me, smiling. Crap. We were the only ones in the room, as well.

"Hey." I replied, still standing there. What _could_ I do? I was actually starting to panic at this point.

Bella hugged me, happily. She was shorter than me, so I could only really see the top of her head. As I breathed in, I took in her scent, but it seemed different from usual. It was... irresistible. It was like a heavy perfume, but just made with the things that you like the most. I was immobilised by the delicious scent wafting off her. I hadn't noticed it earlier due to my not breathing idea. My mouth was starting to fill up with venom as I thought about it.

Bella must have noticed my tensing up, because she immediately released me.

"Sorry! I thought you were okay with that, now?" She replied. What was going on? She wasn't even feeling the slightest bit scared at this? She was insane, she truly was.

"I... your scent just caught me off guard, that's all." I replied, turning away. Hopefully she'd get the hint and leave me alone.

"I'm sorry." she replied unhappily, and her emotions were radiating out to me. Humans are such a downer on moods.

"It's... okay. Sorry." I mumbled. Why was I apologising? I wasn't sure what was going on, but I just felt that it would be better to say that, anyway.

Bella came up to me, but not too close, and she put her hand in mine. I was a little surprised at this, and I turned to look at her. She smiled in return, and pulled me over the the sofa. I sat down with her, not wanting to offend her, and she leaned towards me, before putting her head on my chest. Had she forgotten already what had just happened? I was puzzled at the little human girl. How could she possibly be so confusing?

"Love you." she said to me, although her voice was muffled from her face being on me.

"I... love you too." I replied, wincing. I'd have to get quicker at the replies. But she was so... different. And random. And this was really driving me insane. Plus, Edward would probably kill me at some point.

"So, what have you been up to, today, then?" She asked me. She genuinely wanted to know – she wasn't just saying it to make conversation. This made me even more surprised.

"Err... I went hunting with Edw- I mean Jasper. And we ... kinda got into a little fight when he broke my piano."

"What?" Bella squeaked, putting her head up.

"It was nothing, really. Just ended up giving ourselves a little headache, that's all." I replied quickly.

"How did he break your piano?" She asked, lowering her head again once she saw that I wasn't mad.

"He and Emmett were doing something, and of course Emmett began to chase him, ending up with me- uh, Jasper jumping on the piano so that he was out of reach. And then the piano fell in. But it wasn't really his fault, Emmett made him do it." I quickly added. Well, I wouldn't put ALL of the blame on me.

Bella laughed quietly. She was perfectly content sitting right here. Actually, so was I.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as I put all of Alice's bags on the bed. I didn't know what was in them, and I really didn't want to, either. She put them all away at breakneck speed, and then rearranged her own wardrobe before turning back to me.

"Right, then, Jasper!" She said, grinning. With that tone of voice, she should have been grinning evilly but instead she was grinning lovingly. Wow. And hearing her thoughts, I gathered that Jasper had done something like this before, too - whatever it was. Alice quickly got a few things out, before returning to me. I grimaced at the sequins. This could be a loooong day.

"What exactly are we doing, Al?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, Rosalie wants me to make a new dress for her. And she's busy with Emmett somewhere - " she pulled a face at this, " - I'll have to use you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

"Calm down!" she laughed. "You're the only on that is anywhere near Rose's size! Well, Edward won't let me use him, but that is besides the point. And you said that you would help me! Please?" She asked putting.

_Just let Jazz feel how sad I am, and we can go on... _she was thinking.

So this is how she got him to do things for her? Well, it wasn't working on me!

"No way, Alice. I am _not_ a transvestite! This is completely -"

And with that, she burst into tears. "What -?" I began.

"N-never mind. You don't want to help me. Just _go, _Jasper!" She replied, turning away.

"I'm sorry, Alice!" I replied. When she didn't stop crying, I walked over to her and hugged her. "Please stop crying. I'll help you out with this if it means so much to you." I replied.

"Thanks!" She replied cheerfully, before pecking me on the cheek. I wasn't ready for that at all; at least it was only much cheek, though. "Right, I'll have to take your measurements, and then compare them to Rose's..."

I didn't say anything during this. It was too scary. Alice was absolutely fine, now, so she had been fake crying. I could have gone, but I couldn't bear the thought of my sister crying again; especially not like that. Alice had looked so fragile, and I really don't want that. She was so sneaky! I actually felt quite sorry for Jasper, now.

I sat on her bed as she worked everything out.

"So I'll add on 5 inches to that... that will need a few off... then a couple more on that... and that should do." She said, happily. "Okay we're ready to start!" she said, grinning. "I'll need you to remove your clothes now.

"You _what_?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter two already :O this was really fun to write, but I suspect that furure chapters may be even more so. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, and everyone who put me and the story on alert/fave, it's really appreciated:) I wasn't expecting any for at least a few days yet, so my inbox being flooded by emails really made my day! Thanks! By thre way, if this keeps changing slightly, it's because he A/n bits aren't working properly for me .


	3. This is totally wrong

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, guys! We've had a lot of people over, so I haven't been able to write. But here is the next chapter, finally. Any comments/suggestions etc. are welcome! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

I groaned as Alice draped a loose piece of cloth over me. This was going to absolute torture! But at least I was Jasper, not me. If anyone would be laughed at for this, it would be him. I hated to think like that, but I wouldn't be able to stand people knowing that I've done this.

Alice did seem to be having fun, though. I never knew that she made her own clothes. But her thoughts were going so fast, I couldn't even keep up. Honestly, that girl was crazy!

What I was wearing was a light pink, and it felt silky, which was just plain weird. I had never worn anything like that before – I doubt that Jasper had, either.

You know, to say that Alice was fast, she sure was taking forever at this. She had still barely done anything, yet she was continuing to work.

"Right, I have to make it the right size, first." She said, using safety pins to hold it in place. She loosened it a bit at the hips – well, girls tended to have wider hips than us. Yet, I had noticed that. Then around the... chest, she loosened it. Well, Rose wasn't exactly flat-chested. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that. At least no one could read _my _mind. Thank god for that!

Once Alice had the size sorted out, she got out a needle, and in record time, she stitched the side of the dress up. Then she cut a section at the back, and added a zip in. Once that was done, she unzipped it and got my out of the dress, before putting it inside out and getting it back on my again. The stitches didn't show because of that, And the dress was looking quite nice, actually. Well, it would look better on Rose than Jasper, but whatever.

I sighed again as I remembered that I was still wearing a dress. Well, it looked like it would be all over soon, at least. The side of my dress that was shopping was shinier than before, making it look almost metallic. Alice was looking at the dress, pondering.

"What now? Sequins? Straps? Lace?" Alice said to herself.

I shivered. Alice could be putting _lace_ on this dress?

As I tried to ignore that, she got a trailing piece of translucent, pink,_ frilly _material, and clipped it on to the dress with safety pins. Then she nodded and, turning the bottom inside out, stitched it on.

I was in a pink, frilly dress. In another man's body.

Oh my god.

This was getting crazier by the minute. I tried not to think about this any more, but that was just impossible. Insane.

Or was I the one going insane?

I tried to clear my mind as Alice continued fitting the dress, but very soon she was done, and the finishing touches were done.

"Jasper, that looks amazing! Thank you so much for helping me out!" She cheered in glee.

"Um... no problem." I replied. What to do now? I couldn't just leg it out of the room and offend Alice...

Alice swiftly took the dress off me and put it on to a hanger, before hugging my now bare chest.

Once she was done, I quickly got my clothes back on and rushed down the stairs.

Thank god that_ that's _over!

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

Bella now had her eyes closed, but I could tell that she wasn't yet asleep. Although this position _was _comfy enough to close your eyes in. The expression on her face was perfect, and serene. She was completely happy, and my mood matched hers.

Bella stifled a yawn, and I realised what time it was. She had come in the afternoon, and now it was beginning to get late.

"Sleepy, Bells?"I said in her ear, and her eyes flew open. She giggled a little.

"Am not." I would have believed her if not for the yawn that came in between her words. I chuckled and carried her up the stairs. I was beginning to realise why Edward like this girl so much. And Bella's emotions were keeping me from acting like myself.

I slowly walked up the stairs, to make sure that she couldn't slip. I didn't want to risk it – we had enough strength and speed to keep people safe, but I suppose I was getting... well, paranoid. My god, was I actually turning into Edward?!

I managed to get up the stairs, and Bella was fine. There was no need to be so scared for her. I walked towards Edward's room, because I had to stay there now, and Bella would want to go there, anyway.

I opened the door, and took the cover off the bed, Then I lay Bella down, replacing the cover on top of her. I began to walk away when she stopped me.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" She asked. There wasn't disappointment in her voice, or in her feelings; she was just feeling expectant, now.

I laughed a little and walked back to her, but really, I wasn't feeling_ right._

I leaned down to give her a quick peck, when she surprised me. She sat up and passionately kissed me, with all of the force she had. This caught me off guard, and I could feel the lust within her. It was growing stronger as the kiss grew faster. Soon, I was consumed by Bella's emotions, and I had not choice but to kiss her back. Soon enough I came back to my senses though, and briskly cut the kiss off. Now she was disappointed, but happy as well.

"Night, Bella." I said, turning away. But she pulled my arm back in annoyance.

"Edward..."

"What?" I asked. What more did she want yet? Was she not still tired.

"I can't spend the night without you..." She said, making her eyes big and unhappy. What was I supposed to do now? What does she mean by spend the night with her? Sighing, I sat on the bed, next to her, but on top of the cover.

"Okay, you go to sleep, since you're tired, and I'll stay beside you. Okay?" I asked.

"No..." she said. I was now puzzled. What was up with her? This was just getting annoying. But suddenly, she kissed me again, using all of her pent up emotions, and I was too caught up to do anything about me. It was fast and furious, and she wasn't letting me go. And I thought that last kiss was bad enough! This was something else. This was just too much, yet I found myself unable to pull away.

Sneakily, Bella pushed her hands towards my chest, fumbling with the buttons to undo them. As soon as I realised, I pushed her back down.

"No, Bella, no." I said. I had no idea she was going to do this. It was... a little creepy. I mean, with a _human? _I began to leave, but now her unhappiness was shining through anything else. I couldn't just leave her. She was upset, and it was my fault... I lay back beside her, sighing again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Jasper took Bella up the stairs. He looked so possessive and protective of her. Was that how I looked when I was with Bella? This annoyed me slightly, but I still stared upstairs, anyway. Bella didn't smell as appetising as she used to, which confused me. What was going on? I had thought that many times – too many. But this was just wrong – the world was turning upside down. Nothing made sense.

Was it even possible to fix that.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, but I ignored it, to carry on watching Bella.

"Jasper." The person said from behind me.

I took me a second to realise that _I _was Jasper, so I had to turn around. It surprised me to see Carlisle standing behind me.

"Will you come with me?" He asked expectantly.

I nodded and walked behind me as he led me to the back of the house. Then, quietly, he began to talk.

"Look, I know that you've had less time to get used to our diet, especially as yours before was completely different..."

What was he talking about? Sure, Jasper wasn't as good at resisting human blood as we were, but what had he done wrong? The last time he went after human blood was at Bella's last birthday; I remembered it clearly. And that was ages ago...

"But you can't loose control now..."

Huh? Jasper wasn't loosing control. He was fine at this. What was Carlisle talking about?

"Especially not when Edward's around..."

What? What did I have to do anything? If Jasper lost control, then I would try to help him. Has Carlisle gone insane?

He sighed, before continuing. "Jasper, I've seen you staring at Bella-"

What Jasper had been staring at MY Bella?!

"Why it's only been today, I _don't _know, you've been out hunting, as well. But I'm getting worried..."

Today? What had he done today? Wait, I was Jasper today... he was talking about ... me? I didn't understand... I hadn't done anything wrong...

"But I didn't..."

"I know that you haven't done anything, Jasper, I know. But the way you stare at her, I can tell what you're thinking?"

...What?...

"You need to keep in control, it is vital. Keep your mind off Bella. You can't have her, you know that Edward would go insane. Please, just try not to bite her, or anything. I think Edward would prefer it if you stayed away from her for a while..."

What? Stay away from Bella? I wasn't going to bite her, I would never... I hadn't been staring at her... It was fine...

"Okay..." I heard myself mumbling to Carlisle.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I jumped as I heard a phone ringing. That, I had not been expecting.

Bella groaned, and grabbed the phone. I didn't know that she was awake.

"'Llo?" She answered, not awake enough to say it properly. "'M fine, thanks... Yeahhh... no... no, it's okay, dad... Mmhmm. Bye..."

I looked at her questioningly, earning a laugh from her.

"That's my dad... just seeing if I'm okay. You know, if no one's killed me yet!" she laughed, as I tensed up. That was a joke? It didn't sound like it...

She noticed this, though, because she quickly went, "Sorry, I didn't mean it... can we just forget that I said that?"

I nodded, and I picked her up.

"Downstairs!" she said. "Cereal..."

I had forgotten that she needed to eat human stuff; it was a good job that she had brought it up. I didn't want to let her starve. She slowly got out the cereal and milk, but as she poured the milk into her bowl, half of it slopped out. I quickly tipped it the right way, before cleaning the mess before Bella had a chance to.

"Thanks. Sorry... sleepy." She replied, sheepishly.

I laughed. She was so adorable in the morning, with her hair sticking out in every direction.

She slowly sat down and began munching on her food.

I happily watched her, smiling as she noticed me again. "I won;t be long, I promise." she said cutely, as she tried eating faster.

"Bellaaaaaa!" Alice cheered, as she came running into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Ed." Then she turned back to the human again. "Bella, I have this _perfect_ dress-"

"Alice!" Bella said unhappily.

"Aww, come on, Bella-" Alice said.

"No!" She squeaked in reply, eating more cereal.

"Well, okay, then." Alice said. "The venue-"

"Alice!"

"Well, the guests-"

"No!"

"Okay, the food – for the _humans_-"

"Alice!" Bella wailed.

"Alice, please will you stop talking about this wedding? Bella doesn't like talking about it, and you know that. She's tired, anyway – come on, you can tell that, can't you?" I snapped.

Alice looked at me with hurt plain on her face. I really regretted it, I hated seeing my Alice like that – but before I could apologize, she bounded off.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hoped you enjoyed that! What do you think will happen in the future? What do you _want_ to happen in the future? Comments and suggestions welcome! :)

And thank you to the people who constantly review this, I love you! :)


	4. Isane! Why is everything insane!

**A/N: sorry if there are a lot of mistake on this one, my mouse isn't working, so I've had to do this quickly, and save it on my computer, get it on a memory stick, get it onto my sister's computer to upload it, and I can't click anywhere that i want to -- So this may not be perfect until I get the mouse fixed. however, the story will not be changes, so If you can just ignore anymistakes . Thankyou. not on to the second chapter of the day! :O**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper**

I waited patiently as Bella had to get ready, and do human things. Just having the scent near me was fine enough. I had honestly smelled nothing like that in my extended life, and I was glad that I was smelling it, now. I could get used to smelling this for everyday of the rest of my life.

Finally she went into her room, and got dressed, did her hair, and everything that a normal girl would do. But that was the word, normal. She thought her self completely normal, and astonishingly plain. She wasn't she was completely different. In all of my conversations that I'd ever had with her – and everything that Edward had ever said – I could tell that. I saw why Edward was so taken with this girl.

Finally she was done, and she happily came out of her room to meet me. We walked downstairs, at a loss of anything else to do. But we were both happy, and had been the other day, just doing nothing.

Plus, snuggling up together gave us something to do, but I didn't want to do that and face the wrath of Edward. And what would that look like? I mentally shook my head. I had to be careful, and what's more, Edward had to be careful. We had to make sure that we stayed completely I character. I, myself didn't think that I was doing a particularly bad job; in face, Bella seemed to like having me around just as much as Edward did.

We a car arrive, and come to a stop. She looked up to me as if to ask who was there, but I just smiled. It would be fun having Emmett back – the house was just too serious without him.

I took Bella to sit down, and we watched the door, to see them come in.

"I'm ho-ome!" Emmett bellowed, throwing open the front door. Always one for big entrances, always. He had a massive grin on his face.

Rosalie followed behind her husband, lugging a few bags. They were quite large and bulky, but Rosalie had the strength of about ten human men, so she was fine there. Emmett, however had few, and I suspected that he didn't bring as many clothes because he had to plenty most of the trip without them. I laughed at the thought, and grinned down at Bella's puzzled look. She thought that I was reading their minds or something, because she just shrugged, and continued snuggling me. So comfortable...

"Move it, Em. I don't wanna be in this doorway all night!" Rosalie said snippily, attempting to push Emmett.

"Of course, Rose. I suppose that you would want to get in, so that we can go upstairs to our bed and start-"

"Emmett!" Rose said, whacking him with a bag as I cleared my throat and Bella blushed. I could never think how Emmett could just say things like that so easily. "Just move..." Rose said, going through the bit of the doorway that was free.

WE heard the duo making their way upstairs, and dumping their bags in their room with a loud thud. Rosalie was quickly rushing around – probably putting the bags away by the sound of it, and we heard Emmett's laughed as something ripped.

We really didn't wanna know.

Rosalie then giggled, and another loud thud could be heard along with some crashing and banging. There were sounds of someone thrashing around, and then came a moan. I quickly covered Bella's ears and laughed. Then walked over to the kitchen quickly. They were filling me up with lust, and it was getting really annoying. I had to be away from Bella, even if it was only for a few minutes.

But, to my surprise, Bella came in after me, a small blush across her face, giggling. She looked adorable when the blood rushed to her cheeks like that

"Edward..." she began, looking up at me with those wide, chocolate eyes.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered, looking back at her, and mirroring her expression.

"Well, we know what Rose and Emmett are doing..."

"Yeah..." I replied, unsure about where this was going.

"Well, you must know what they are thinking. How much they like it..."

I now frowned. What was she talking about? I didn't want to know what they were thinking, at all.

"Why don't you want that?" She asked in a hurt voice. "We'd both be so much happier. Come on, you know we would..."

I sighed. "No, Bella."

"But why? Come on, tell me the real reason why you won't... You want it too, you know you do. How much longer will we have to wait?"

"Bella, please, stop it. We are not going to do this..." I tried to look for an excuse, and then I saw one that Edward would use. "... not while you're so breakable. I can't risk it, we can't. Please Bella, can't you just wait?" I asked urgently, my voice going quieter. I noticed that Edward did that sometimes. And it was a good excuse – Bella was too fragile. She couldn't be hurt. I wouldn't

"But I don't want to wait, and I'm sure you don't want to, either. Just change me now, and in a few days, we'll be ready for it. Please?" She asked, unhappily.

"No." I replied. "You can't just disappear from you family, suddenly." Hey, I was getting good at these excuses. I don't think I'd ever used as many before., although I was sure that Edward would call them reasons, instead.

She sat beside me with an unhappy look on her face, and her unhappiness rubbed off on me. I wished that there was something that I could do, but there wasn't.

We stood there in silence, until she walked away.

Edward's POV

I stood there, grimacing. I had heard every word of the conversation, every single word. Sure, Jasper was right to give those excuses that I would have given. And he handled it how I would have done.

But she was unhappy. Jasper had done that, Jasper had made her unhappy.

Which made me unhappy.

I thought that it still would have gone that way, but I still had to be angry at him for upsetting her. Bella, my Bella. My beautiful. My heart, my soul, my everything – off-limits. Why the hell had any of this happened? I didn't believe that everything happened for a reason – especially not now. No, this was just a disaster, I could feel it. Everything could, would go wrong. Everything. And all because something freaky happened.

But how had it happened? Why? How could it be reversed? How could everything be right, normal, sane again?I sat with my head in my hands for god knows how long, just trying to clear mind mind, and just forget everything. Forget about Jasper and Bella. Snuggling on the couch. Kissing upstairs, being so happy with each other, being so normal with each other. Acting like nothing had happened, like they'd be together forever. That was my place, my job, my Bella.

I was loosing it. In the midst of everything going wrong, I was also loosing it. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't think properly about my Bella. It wasn't the same, she wasn't the same – I must have been loosing my senses. I felt numb, and it was hard to get any emotion about anything except anger. The scariest part? I could barely feel my love for Bella. Everything was going wrong, totally, utterly wrong. Everything...

I cursed Jasper. It may not have been his fault, but he played a part in this, and that was all it took. He was with MY Bella. And that, I couldn't stand. He was keeping her safe, keeping her well – how long until he killed her? How long until his blood lust settled back in, and I was chasing him across the country for revenge? I'd kill him, I would, harming on hair of her head – it would happen, I knew it, and I had to be ready.

It could be happening soon.

Now.

I was going insane, and paranoid with worry. How long until he cracked, and he went for it?

Until then, Bella was in danger.

Completely in danger. With my new feelings, I couldn't trust him one bit with her.

Even if he didn't mean it, and he just slipped up... just one tiny bit, it was just so easy to do it by accident...

What if no one else was there?

We couldn't stop him?

He kills Bella?

No more Bella... no more...

No, I'd be lost without her.

I couldn't let him.

She was mine...

Mine...

He couldn't.

He couldn't have her.

He couldn't kill her.

I had to get her back, I had to reclaim her.

Get rid of the threat.

I had to get rid of him. My own brother.

How could I do this without the rest of the family joining in?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The shriek could be heard from a mile away. What was going on? What...

Suddenly a tiny black and white blur burst on to the stairs where I was and dragged me upstairs. We ended up in Alice's room, with Alice herself looking completely fearful and looking at me like I was mad.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Why had she brought me up here?

"Alice?"

"Jasper! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face. What was Alice on about? Where was Jasper? Where was he? I needed to kill him, before it was too late...

Alice shrieked again, pulling at her hair, and in tears.

"No, no. Jasper, what-? Don't, don't please, don't jasper, please, what are you thinking? No, no, no! Jasper! What's going on? Why? Jasper! Don't! Why were you even thinking that? What's going on? Jasper!" she sobbed in hysterics.

I was still puzzled. "I have to. I have to keep Bella safe. I have to." I answered, with desperation. "She's not safe with Jasper, she's not safe, she can't..."

* * *

**Alice POV**

_I was still puzzled. "I have to. I have to keep Bella safe. I have to." I answered, with desperation. "She's not safe with Jasper, she's not safe, she can't..._

My Jasper, my love, what was going on? Why did he have to keep Bella safe? Why did he have to keep her safe from himself? How would that involve Edward? This was wrong, all wrong, this couldn't be happening.

But how could I stop it?

I was just peacefully thinking, and then it comes to me. Vivid, bright, crystal clear... why was Jasper going to kill Edward? What had he done? What was going on? Why was this all happening? Why?

"Jasper, Jasper, please stop!" I whispered, unable to look at him. How could, he wouldn't – what had made him decided to go after Edward?

Why did my husband suddenly want to kill our brother? And why did he want to do it to keep Bella safe? It was not right, Bella would be so unhappy...

I was surprised with another vision now.

_I was watching Edward and Jasper getting up off the floor after hitting their heads._

_"...Huh?" Jazz said, rubbing his forehead, while looking at what he was wearing. Edward looked at Jazz, clearly confused._

_"You're... and I'm... we're back..."_

_Back? Back where? They were in this house. Were they leaving? Why?_

_"Ah, Alice!" Jasper said, spotting me. I didn't know that I was actually present in the vision. "Alice... I'm so glad to see you, to be back!" He said, happily._

_"What?" I said, confused. What was going on? I'd seen Jasper enough, and he wasn't going anywhere..._

_"Alice, we... haven't been ourselves for the past few days. I'm sorry. I don't know what – or how it happened, it just did." He said, embracing me._

_"What?" I repeated distantly. This made no sense. Why didn't it make sense?_

_"Alice... I don't know. We were knocked unconscious the other day, do you remember?"_

_I nodded._

_"And when we woke up, we... weren't ourselves. In fact, we were each other..."_

_"I don't... understand?" I replied, it coming out as a question._

_"Alice, we were... in each other's bodies, I suppose. Well, our minds were... WE... I was Edward, and I was staying with Bella..."_

_"I was with you." Edward added, finally talking, but not looking at me._

Was this what it was about? So the Jasper with me now... was really Edward?

As the vision faded, I faced Jasper – or Edward.

"So... so, Edward..."

He looked straight at me, a mix of emotions in his face.

"Why do you have to kill Jasper?" I picked out my words carefully.

"Bella. She's not safe. So much tastier, so much better in my body. Jasper can smell how good she is... he might crack... and hurt Bella, my poor Bella... Jasper can't... I won't let him... Bella... Bella..."

"Edward." I said firmly, getting his attention again. "Bella is not in danger, and Jasper won't kill her. I would have seen it. Relax, Edward... please..." I said. I was astonished at how normal this felt, but oh well.

"You haven't seen it? I'll know. You have to let me know. Know... I can't let him... TELL ME!"

"Okay!" I replied to his sudden demand. "I will tell you, I will. Calm down, Edward." Calm down. AS if he would. As if my brother ever calmed down. "It will be okay." It would be far from okay... Edward seemed insane.

* * *

**A/n:** So, I hope you liked it! I'll be writing more soon. Comments, as ever, are welcome. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Is it normal yet?

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry about the delay, my computer has only just been fixed xx

Hopefully this chapter isn't too confusing, there are a lot of different POVS xP

But anyway, please enjoy.

Comments/suggestions welcome! Thanks to everyone who reviews; it's great seeing emails from FF :)

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I had to reverse this, somehow. My brother was going positively insane - more so than usual. But I had never seen anything like this before; I couldn't suddenly get it back to normal! But I would have to let them two know what I was thinking about this. It appeared as thought Edward wasn't using his powers.

Now to get Jazz up without Edward killing him.

"Edward, would you still kill Jasper if he was away from Bella and not putting her in danger?"

"Bella not in danger? Maybe not... until he goes near her again... He can't..."

Well, that wasn't too bad.

"Edward?" I shouted. Edward looked at me, but I actually meant Jasper. He didn't know that I knew, so he would be responding to that instead.

Sure enough, he came racing upstairs, peeking into the room.

"Um, hey, Alice..." He said, wondering what this was about.

"Hello, Jasper." I said pleasantly to him.

"You know?" He asked in astonishment. "How? You are amazing, Alice."

"I had a vision." I replied simply. "And I want to get you to back to normal."

Then only problem was, Edward looked far from normal. He was gently rocking on the edge of the bed, mumbling 'Bella' every now and then.

Jasper shot me a confused look, but I just shook my head.

"How are you planning that?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he closed the door behind him.

"Well... I'm not too sure yet." I replied. Then I quickly added, "but I will find out how to, don't worry. It will be over soon, and back to normal. It will." I was convinced; the vision had given me hope.

"So, you know about it, from a vision. So how do you know from that? What happened in your vision?" He asked me, a strange tone in his voice. I wasn't sure what was up, but I just answered anyway.

"Well, you two were rubbing your head, getting off the floor... then you told me that you were back to normal." I replied, wondering if this was helping Jasper or he was simply curious. It was very rarely the latter, however.

"We got off the floor... rubbing out heads presumably we hurt them, then.. And it was then that we were back? And it started from hitting our heads..."

"JASPER! You are a genius!" I said, hugging him tightly. "Right, hit your heads again!" I said, excitedly.

The two guys just looked at me, and stared like I was insane.

"Alice..." Jasper began.

"Jazz, that's the way to be back to normal!" I told him.

"In your vision. Where did it happen? If it happens, we should be where you saw it."

"Brilliant!" I cried. My husband was so smart! "Okay, it was... outside of the room, above the stairs, I think." I told the two. They followed me to over there, and I stood thinking about what to do next.

"Jaaaaazz! Eddiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Came a loud booming voice.

We all looked to our left to see who the culprit was; not like we needed to do that to know, anyway.

Emmett came bounding towards us, arms wide open.

"How are ya? I've missed you! I've had no one to gamble with!" He began closing in on us.

Quickly, I moved out of the way; Emmett's hugs were way too scary.

"No, Emmett, don't-" I began. We had to get them two back to normal; he couldn't interrupt this now!

But it was too late.

He enveloped his brothers in a massive hug, leaving them no space. His arms pressed tighter, causing a loud banging noise to echo around the house as the two heads in his arms clanged together. Edward and Jasper sunk to the floor, cursing. Emmett just laughed and bounded off before he got into trouble.

"Jazz, are you-?" I began. Was he okay? What had Emmett done, then big idiot? He was ruining this! I wanted my Jasper back!

"Alice?" Came Jasper's voice. I turned to look at him. "Ali..." He looked to the side, and saw Edward rubbing his head as well. "ALICE!"

"Huh?" I replied? What was he doing now?

Suddenly, the blond came flying towards me, arms open. How ever, he wasn't as aggressive as Emmett, and he was smothering me with kisses.

"Wha-?"

"Alice! It worked!" Jasper said excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"What?" I said, this time, happier. He was back? My husband, my Jasper was back?! "Jasper!"

We were jumping around for a while, so we didn't notice Edward sneaking off.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Bella?" I called, running down the stairs.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Why did Alice call you up?" Worry was plain in her voice.

"Oh, it was nothing." I replied to her, sitting down again. "She just wanted to share with me a little something about Jasper..."

"What?!" Bella asked, crawling up to me.

"Well..." I said. It was childish, I know, but I had to do this as revenge for the kisses that he got. "Alice had to make a dress for Rose... so she made it on Jasper!"

Bella was laughing madly. "Jasper?! A dress?"

She was so cute laughing like that. I quickly kissed her on the cheek, but she suddenly stopped laughing.

For a second, Bella just looked at me, and then suddenly launched herself at me. She was kissing me as much, as fast and as hard as she could. What was suddenly going on?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I laughed at the image of Jasper in one of Rose's dresses. That was crazy! I just couldn't not laugh at that!

As I was laughing, Edward sneakily came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek/ Sure, that was all it was, but when he had last done it, not too long ago, it was different. Edward was different somehow...

I took this chance to kiss him, and hopefully push him as far as I could.

Edward was kissing me back, in a surprised way. We carried on the kiss, and he was doing it as passionately as he could, that was plain to see. This was brilliant – and Edward wasn't stopping. We stayed there for a while, kissing.

Suddenly, he pulled away, and it was over. All over. He had stopped, and he had a warning look on his face.

"no more." Came his quiet voice;.

"Edward!" I wailed. How could h just kiss me like that, and just leave it? "Please?" I said, kissing him again. I pushed him back, and I tried to grab his shirt.

Edward held my wrists and cut the kiss off again.

"Bella, don't..."

"Edward! Why – why did you kiss me like that? Why couldn't you carry on? You know that that's unfair! You'll kiss me like that, and be getting all ready, and then – you just act like it didn't happen? Edward, sl-"

"Bella! Stop it!" He replied, quickly standing up.

We stared at each other for a while, before he sighed and sat back down, still not looking at me. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

He turned suddenly, and I followed his lead. Jasper was now walking down the stairs, coming towards us. Edward let out a vicious growl, and grabbed me, getting me out of Jasper's view, even though he wasn't doing anything.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I froze at the foot of the stairs.

Edward was their with Bella, hiding her. From me.

And _growling_.

This was... weird. And I didn't know what was going on. But from the look on Edward's face, I knew that I should go, as soon as possible. The look on his face... chilling.

I immediately ran back up the stairs, into Alice's room.

"What's up?" She asked me, seeing me appear back where she was.

"Umm... Edward doesn't really want me down there right now..." I replied.

Alice walked over to me and hugged me comfortingly. I wasn't sure if she could tell how unhappy I was, but we both just enjoyed where we were.

My brother seemingly hated me.

What had happened?

Alice was patting me on the back, and to be honest it has cheering me up slightly; but then again, whenever I was with Bella, it cheered me up, anyway.

Bella?!

Where had that come from?

I gave my head a mental shake, and pulled away from Alice slightly, kissing her on the cheek.

She glowed, grinned, and then returned the kiss to my lips. It was so great being able to do this with her again. This kissing was as good as the other night, with Bella.

Damn! Why did Bella keep coming up? I tried to clear my mind, so that I could concentrate on being with Bel- Alice. Alice. Alice was who I was with, Alice was my wife.

My wife who I loved. I loved her dearly, and solely her.

It was her, just her. My Alice, my Alice. My lovely wife Bella.

I hit myself hard, hoping that Alice wouldn't notice.

"Jazz?" she asked, pulling away. "What just happened?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied. Nothing...

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I heard a sharp noise, and slight movement from Jasper.

"Jazz? What just happened?" I asked him, concernedly.

"Nothing." He said, quickly. Too quick. I could tell that he was troubled.

"Jasper..." I whined, but he didn't say anything. What was he thinking about? It seemed as though he had just remembered something. What would he have just remembered?

What had he done in recent days?

As I thought back, I realised that he only hadn't been with me when he was Edward.

Was that what this was about?

Had he done something?

I tried to think back to everything that he would have done. He was with Bella, I knew that...

Bella...

No, she was still human. I would have known otherwise. So what had happened?

Edward was being normal Edward, with Bella...

So this _did_ have something to do with Bella?

Edward was with Bella, then sent her off with me. And later on, he put her to bed...

Did he-? No, we would have heard... unfortunately...

But there was kissing. Lots of kissing.

My Jasper had kissed Bella?

* * *

**Esme's POV**

My children... what was going on with them? They were all acting so weird...

Jasper... He had been staring at Bella constantly. Hungrily, almost, but it was a different kind of hunger. He was full, his eyes showed that. So why... why was he doing that? He seemed almost protective, possessive...

And Edward! He had seemed wary with Bella, scared... he slowly went back to normal, but he was being weird about it. And then now, had he used up all that he hadn't given to her? That was what it seemed like.

What was going on with my family?


	6. Realisations

**A/N:** Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all! :) And all of those people who have put me/the story on alert/faves :) Even the people who have just read it, thanks! I really am grateful; I didn't expect to have this many reviews the first time I had a story up :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward?" Carlisle said, as he entered the room.

I looked over towards him as he said that. "What?" I meant it in a normal way, but it came out as a growl. I didn't really mean to do that.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me, but with a slight edge of concern in his voice.

"Yeah." I replied, jumping up. I left Bella sitting on the sofa, as I went into the kitchen where Carlisle was. "What is it?"

Carlisle raised his eyes at me. I admitted that I had said that in a bit of an annoyed tone, but I didn't mean it.

"I know that you're not hungry, but I think that you should go and hunt anyway. It will make you feel better." He said quietly to me.

How did he know that I wasn't feeling my best? Well, apart from the growling at him and Jasper, but I could do that anyway. It didn't mean that anything was wrong. God, why was everyone so paranoid?

"Whatever." I replied, turning around and marching right out of the house.

"Wait!" Alice shouted, running down the stairs. "I'm coming with you!"

I looked at her, and she was fine. She was happy enough, and her eyes were a slightly darker gold colour. I tried reading her mind, but I couldn't concentrate on it. My mind was else where.

I didn't say a word to Alice, just wanting to ignore everything. I hadn't realised that I was in a bad mood until now, but to be honest, I didn't really care.

As we walked, many thoughts ran through my head. But what was strange was... not a single one had been about Bella.

"Edward." Alice said, walking in front of me and stopping.

"What is it?" I growled at her, not wanting to talk. Although there wasn't really anything else I wanted to do at that moment anyway.

"Don't lie to yourself."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. What was she on about?

"How did you feel about her when you were Jasper?"

I didn't know why she was talking about this.

It was none of her business.

"And don't lie to me, either..." Alice said to me.

"Fine. You want the truth?"

"Yes, I do, Edward. What did you feel when you thought of her?"

"...Nothing." I replied, looking away. I really didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't lie.

"And now?"

"Now I want her again. I need her again."

"And what was the difference? What had changed when you liked her, compared to when you didn't?"

"I was Jasper. And I didn't like her anymore. I don't know why, Alice."

"So... You've like her ever since you smelled her?"

I looked at her, confused, but I still nodded.

"And when you were Jasper... when she didn't smell the same, you didn't like her as much?"

I gave a tiny, slow nod. But what did this mean? What did it all mean?

"Edward..."

"What?" I snapped. This was getting too much. I had no idea what was going on. It was all messed up!

"Edward... it's not her. You don't lover her. Edward..."

I felt like I needed her. I wanted her. I couldn't be without her and I was happy with her – Alice couldn't tell me that I wasn't in love.

"It's her scent, Edward, her scent. You love here scent, not her. Edward..."

I stopped. I stopped everything. I stopped breathing – breathing was still a habit. I stopped moving, no matter how little I was already moving. And I stopped thinking.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Edward and Alice were finally gone. I crept down the stairs, towards where Bella was.

"Hi Jasper! Do you know where and why Edward's gone?" She asked me, unhappily.

"Sorry, I don't." I replied to her. Her disappointment radiated out, but I sent out waves of calm and happiness to make her feel better. "Thanks." She smiled at me.

Could Edward do that? Could he just make Bella feel happy when she had been disappointed? Lust didn't make everything better. Yet that was the only thing he had to help.

Damn! Why was I getting so competitive?!

But I could make Bella feel so much better. I could look after her without being overprotective, and she could still enjoy herself.

Why was I thinking of this, and why now? If I was a human, I would have blushed at thinking of that while Bella was right in front of me.

"Oh, Bella." Carlisle said, coming in, "Edward has just gone hunting for now. I doubt he'll be too long." He gave me a sharp look, and walked back to where he had been previously.

"Oh." Bella said. "So Edward's gone? What am I supposed to do now?" There were waves of disappointment, longing and boredom flooding the room.

"We can always go out for a bit, if you want..." I said to her, quietly. No need to see too eager...

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well... we can go for a walk, if you want. Have a little chat..."

"Okay!" Bella happily agreed, excitement present.

I held out my hand for her to take, and I led her outside. If Edward was going hunting, then he would have gone a certain direction, so we headed the opposite way.

"So, how are you, Bella?" I wanted Bella to be fine; always fine.

"I am good, Jasper. And you?"

"Yeah, I'm good too." I replied, smiling.

"Is there a particular reason for this, Jazz?" she asked me curiously.

"No." I said quickly. She was still suspicious, but she didn't push me to answer her.

We walked silently for a while. During that time, her curiosity peaked, and she was only just managing to not say anything.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

She sighed. "Just tell me why we're here, Jasper..."

I looked at her. "Truthfully? I... don't know." I then looked away. I wasn't lying... at least not really. That was partly the truth. I didn't know. Everything was crazy... but I knew something. I knew something that I wouldn't have realised if I hadn't have spent time with her.

"Bella..." I decided to get it over with. But I was still breathing, out of habit, and I was breathing so fast that I couldn't tell whe one breath ended and when one started. "I... love you." Well, at least that was over with.

"What? Sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Huh?" I said, muchly confused.

"It's just that you said it too quickly... I can't really hear as fast as you. You were talking faster than a human can hear... erm, sorry. Could you say it again?"

"Nevermind." I said, shaking my head. There was no point. No point at all. I didn't even know why I was still here. It was a stupid thing, admitting this to Bella. It would make things more complicated.

What about Alice?

And what about Edward?

This would all go so wrong. And Bella... she didn't even like me that much. I had been too scared; I had stayed away. We had never had a proper relationship.

And we never would.

Whether Edward felt the same about her or not, she always had that look in her eyes when his name was mentioned.

She loved Edward.

She loved him more than she would ever love me.

I what could I do about that?

Nothing.

I didn't notice her questions about what was wrong. I didn't notice anything.

Why did everything go wrong if I was involved?

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We stood there in silence for what could have been hours.

I shouldn't have told him. Not now, not like this.

Edward had a different way of dealing with things than the rest of us. If Bella was upset, she'd go to Edward. If Jasper was upset, he'd come to me, and I'd go to him if I was upset.

Edward?

If Edward was upset, he would be on his own for as long as he possibly could. Edward couldn't be with other people, in those situations. He found comfort in himself, and no one else could comfort him, or help him. We blamed it on his years of having no one to help him, no one who was his and only his, to be with him. He would, instead, just retreat into his own mind, unreachable, untouchable.

Was that what was happening now?

I couldn't imagine him being anything but upset in this situation, so was that was was happening now?

Was Edward disappearing?

Was it too late? Too late to get him back? Too late to change anything?

By the look on his face, it was. But what could I do? Everything has a solution, everything. Was there any hope then, to getting Edward back?

The only person we could have used would have been Bella, but now? She was the cause of this – although it wasn't really her fault – and she couldn't end this.

Oh dear, how did she get into messes like these?

"Edward..." I said softly, but he appeared not to hear me. I sighed, and got ready to walk back.

However, I didn't make it back.

I gasped and froze as I had a vision.

_I saw Bella stiffen. Her eyes went wide, and her breathing quickened, but she did not move._

_I couldn't see what was happening, but there was obviously something there._

_My vision moved, and I saw Jasper holding Bella's hands tightly. A little too tight._

"_Bella, what..." He trailed off. Jasper licked his lips, but he didn't notice doing this. The venom filled his mouth, but he was also unaware of that._

"_Jasper..." She gasped. "Please, don't, not now..."_

_Bella tried to break the grip that Jasper had on her, but he held tighter._

"_Bella? What's the matter? What's going on?"_

"_Jasper, let go!" she said weakly. He was going wild, and he obviously didn't know what was going on._

_She pulled away, and he pulled her closer. It was that movement that made it happen._

_Jasper went towards her, and..._

_The picture blurred out of focus, and then came back. This time, it was just Bella. She was deathly pale. So cold... there was a mark on her neck, and a slight trickle of blood._

I gasped when I came out of my vision. Bella had been bitten, and by the looks of it, Jasper was the culprit.

"Bella..."

Edward's head snapped towards me once he heard her name. "What about her?"

His powers must have been working now, because he snarled, and began to run. I had to follow him.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I tried to ignore Bella's feelings for Edward, and just enjoy the walk. I was with Bella after all.

Bella... my feelings had heightened for her after I switched places with Edward.

But there was someone who my feelings had not lessened for.

Alice... I still loved her, just as much as I ever did. I needed Alice.

But I wanted Bella.

I felt, in a way, attached to Bella. It was in a different way than my attachment to Alice, but I was still attached...

I mentally shook my head. I shouldn't be making myself miserable when I could be so happier at the moment.

"Jasper?" Bella asked my, full of curiosity again, but this time there was also a sense of dread.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, I was wondering... " She took a deep breathe. "...If you could tell me how exactly Edward feels about me? Because he'll be with me, he'll kiss me, but he won't..." At this, she blushed and looked away.

So, she was talking about Edward? That was... not so good. But still, I had to answer her – and truthfully.

"Well..." I said, trying to think of the emotions that I had felt from him. "I've felt love from him when he's with you. But worry. He really doesn't want to hurt you, Bella." I replied. Those are the emotions that I had felt. Well, I knew that there was worry, but love felt different for everyone. So I was guessing that it was love that Edward was feeling.

"Thank you for being honest." Bella said, holding my hands in hers and smiling.

I felt a sudden urge to do something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I twitched, and held Bella's hands tightly. I didn't notice how hard I held held them, until she froze and her eyes went wide.

I tried to say sorry, I tried to do something, but I couldn't; I was transfixed.

I held her hands tighter. She looked terrified, but what would she be scared of?

"Bella, what..." I began, but I couldn't talk. My lips were too dry, so I licked them. I hadn't realised that it was hungrily that I did so. A weird taste was in my mouth, but I ignored that.

"Jasper..." She gasped. "Please, don't, not now..."

She tried pulling away. I couldn't let her go. Not now... I didn't know what was possessing me to do this, but I was to stay...

"Bella? What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Jasper, let go!"

Why was she saying this'? I couldn't let go. I had to be near her. If I was human, my heart would be racing.

She began to pull away. No, she wouldn't go. I had to keep her with me. I pulled her closer, and the scent... the venom in my mouth was about to disappear, I knew that. Right now, it was the two of us, and I _had_ to have her...

I leaned in towards her, and she couldn't move. My teeth sink in to her neck, and I savoured the taste of her blood. However, there was something in my head; her screaming pain was coursing through me...

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"No!" I yelled, running as fast as I could towards Jasper and Bella. I could smell her blood, and he had obviously bit her already. I was closer, just a metre apart us, now...

I lunged towards Jasper, tackling him off Bella. She sunk to the ground, but I didn't notice her anymore.

It was me and him.

My hand flew towards his head, trying to rip it right of his head, as I growled viciously.

In return, He went towards my arm, snarling ferociously.

I dodged his lunge, pushing him away at the same time. He wasn't ready for me throwing myself at him, and O went crazy. Instead of ripping and tearing like our kind so commonly did, I was throwing punch after punch towards his face – it was more like he'd stole my girlfriend than killed her.

* * *

**A/N:** A longer chapter! Yay! :) I had so much fun writing this, apart from a bit of writer's block in the middle.

But anyway, I would love to know what you thought about this.


	7. Blame

**A/N:** It was hard writing this, I was out of ideas. So I just hope that you like it!

**This chapter is dedicated to eRegz, and amenokyoku, my most enthusiastic reviewers that have been here from the beginning! And sorry, amenokyoku, it wasn't from any head injury. eRegz, I hope that you like this chapter. It may have just gone the way that you wanted it...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper's POV**

I don't know how long I lay there for. It could have been minutes, hours days, weeks, maybe months, or even years. It was all the same...

I deserved it, I did. I couldn't stop myself – she was just so delicious. I lost control.

It wouldn't have been as bad, it wouldn't.

But why did it have to be her? Out of everyone possible...

But she was so nice...

I felt Edward's rage. It was blinding. I couldn't move after that first hit.

All of the anger he had ever felt went into getting rid of me, I could feel it coursing through him.

He would do anything to get rid of me; the brother who killed his only love. I deserved it; every last bit of it, I truly did.

He was shaking, mentally and physically. He had to get rid of me, but he couldn't stay. He disappeared before he lit a fire. I was safe for now.

But with everything going on, didn't I deserve to die? Would it have been better, if it had been a life for a life?

And would everything make more sense for everyone if I was gone? Edward would be fine with Bella, and he wouldn't have to hear my emotions. He wouldn't have to protect her as much.

Would it be better for everyone?

But Alice... would Alice...

No. It would be wrong to leave her, it would. I couldn't do that.

I couldn't leave Alice, my first love. After all these years... I couldn't just leave her. She didn't deserve that...

I slowly got up, ignoring my aching limbs. I tumbled as I tried to take a step. My head was throbbing, and I felt numb apart from pain. So much pain; Edward had done his best. But it wasn't just physical pain that I could feel. My pain, for killing again. Bella's pain. Edward's pain, of loosing her overpowered everything.

No. I couldn't take it. I had to disappear.

Maybe I should just get Edward to finish me off. That could possibly help him, too.

I ruined everything for him. He deserved revenge.

I had never thought like this before. But the pain was too much, it was twisting inside of me. If I coped with it much longer, I would go insane. No, I couldn't take this any more.

I stood up, and began walking towards the house.

He could finish me off, and it would be done.

Surely that was the right thing to do...

With my mind made up, I set off, walking rather than running.

I wasn't really in a rush to die.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

As much as I could. Everything went towards destroying this fiend. But I could only punch. Eventually I stopped, and I turned back to Bella. My beautiful Bella...

I picked her up, before running back home. She had to have a proper burial. I couldn't leave her. Especially not if there was a chance that Jasper would drain her – she still had some blood left in her.

Alice had already gone – she obviously didn't want to see her lover, her husband, her best friends beaten to a pulp. I could understand that. She knew that there was no way that anyone could stop me from taking out my anger on him. I wasn't proud of being an unstoppable fore. I just couldn't help it.

I tried not to think of anything as I walked back. Nothing. Then... I wouldn't have to face the pain too soon.

I heard voices, signalling that I was close to the house. Then, It suddenly went silent. Then knew that I was coming. What did they think? Were they thinking that I was going to take out my pain on everyone?

I was feeling numb, now. There would be no more taking out anger – for now.

I was now in front of the door. Here we go.

I slammed it open, now even aware of what I was doing. I could feel that everyone were tense, and I wasn't Jasper.

Obviously Alice had told everyone what happened, by the looks on their face. I stood there in the doorway, looking at my family, but not really seeing anything.

"Edward..." Came Carlisle's voice, but I couldn't hear anything. In my head, everything was frozen. And everything always would be.

I vaguely felt a weight being lifted off of me, but I was unable to move.

Something hit me in my face, but I couldn't tell what it was. However, it snapped me out of my trance, and I could see things properly, now. Esme's face was worried, and she was standing at the kitchen door, unsure about what to do. Alice was sitting on the sofa, her head in her hands.

Rosalie was leaning against the wall, with her eyes closed. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, or her opinion on this. Was she happy that Bella was gone? Did she share our pain, even only a bit? Her face was totally unreadable.

I saw Emmett and Carlisle carrying Bella upstairs. I didn't know what they were doing.

I didn't even know what was happening; what were they doing with her? My Bella...

The pain returned, excruciating and horrible. I was in agony.

I sunk to my knees, and I didn't do anything as Esme pulled me up and dragged me somewhere.

This really did have to be the worst day of my life. My Bella was gone... I hadn't protected her. Why hadn't I? I shouldn't have left her... My Bella...

"Edward..." Esme said softly. I didn't reply. "I'm so sorry..." she said, embracing me lovingly. I didn't get rid of her like I could have done. I just ignored it.

Then, when she let go, my legs began moving on their own accord. I was walking back into the living room, and I ended up facing the sofa.

"Alice." My voice said, loud and clear. "I'm sorry."

At this, Alice shook her head.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Edward had to do it, he had to take it out on Jasper. I understood. But he'd never regret it. He did what he had to do.

I didn't blame him for anything. But my Jasper...

I didn't know if Edward had it in him to kill anyone – a brother especially... but it was his Bella, the only girl he'd ever loved. I knew that she would mean more to him than a brother would. So had he killed Jasper?

I went before I could find out. I had flicker of visions – Jasper dying, Jasper being left, Jasper even killing himself... they were both so indecisive. But I couldn't watch it – it was all more than enough. I went straight home and I told them all everything. Esme had immediately comforted me. It didn't help much, but it was nice of her, anyway. Emmett ended up punching the wall a few times; he didn't really want either of his brother to die. Carlisle had forbidden us to leave the house. He knew how dangerous it would be if we stumbled across Edward in a rage. He then started pacing, and thinking. I don't know what he was thinking of, but I wasn't too bothered.

I wanted my Jasper; I just wanted him back, every piece included. If he wasn't in one piece, he could still be back together, and I just hoped that Edward hadn't made a fire at all.

I wasn't sure what was up with Rosalie, exactly. Ever since she ad found out, she had closed her eyes, leaned against the wall and not moved one inch. No one was sure about her opinion of this, and she wasn't giving us any clues about it, either. We gave up trying to find out what she was thinking.

It was a while later until Edward came, holding Bella in his arms. There was a faint heartbeat, and I wondered how much Jasper had drained. I couldn't look at Edward, and see the pain on his face.

He said sorry to me, after Emmett punched him. but he didn't mean it. He really didn't. I didn't say anything back. I didn't do anything. I had visions, so many visions, of different things happening. He was indecisive. I had visions of things that I thought impossible, but I ignored it all. I couldn't get my hopes up. It was stupid.

He sat down next to me, unmoving like the rest of us. This... wasn't his fault. But I had to blame it on someone...

I tried not to think. I didn't want to pin the blame for anything on my brother. It was unfair. But still...

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Stupid Edward. Stupid Jasper.

They would have to make a mess of everything, wouldn't they?

I mean, I knew that Jasper wasn't that good at controlling himself and everything, but still...

And Edward, leaving Bella. I mean, it could have been fine, but obviously he didn't want Bella with Jazz anyway; I heard him growling earlier. But he just left her while he went hunting, didn't tell her anything, not even to stay where she was. Come on, everyone knows that Bella would get herself into trouble one way or another. It was just something that would have to happen. And now Edward had probably killed Jazz... that was great. If he's going to loose anything, everyone else has to as well. He's miserable, we are. But he makes things ten times worse. Edward was sometimes more childish than we were. He really needed to sort himself out..

He was making me real angry, but it was hard to control myself. The holes in the wall would be fixed. Nothing else would be, though...

I carried Bells upstairs when Carlisle told me to. I didn't know why, but I wanted to help, anyway. We walked up the Carlisle's mini-hospital upstairs. We only needed it when Bella was here.

Well, at least this would be the last time...

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Okay, Jasper's gone. He shouldn't have got in the way of Edward. It's because of Bella; having a human is always no good, Edward should have just left her. She should have had a normal life; this wouldn't have happened. Well, I didn't really blame Jasper; we're supposed to eat human blood, not animal blood. This would have happened eventually; Edward was just too stupid to stop it. It's his own fault.

She shouldn't have stayed near vampires. She wanted to give up everything, she has. It's a shame that the person who made Edward happy was gone, but it really was inevitable. She should have realised the risk and not done it. Obviously Edward couldn't read my mind, or else he'd be killing me right now.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

As much as I was sorry about this situation, something like this was likely to happen We were all aware of the risks. Edward would make us all unhappy now, drag us down with him. We couldn't blame Jasper.

There was no time to think about that now. Emmett and I lay Bella down on the operating table, and listened to her heartbeat. It was faint, but still going. She was alive – for now, at least. And I had to try to get her back. The chances of her being okay were doubtful, but not impossible. I decided what we had to do.

"Do you remember me telling you what blood type Bella was?" I asked Emmett. He nodded, unsure about what I was getting at. "Get some bags of her blood type, and bring them out to me." He nodded and walked off.

I put my nose close to her veins, and sniffed. I could smell the venom, but there wasn't much. Obviously Edward had stopped Jasper before he had too much. I waited until the venom went around her body, and back to the veins again. I quickly picked up a needle, and hoped that this would work. It had nothing in it, and I quickly squeezed it when it was in her blood. I took it out, and put pressure on her where it had been. Some on the venom I had managed to get out, exchanging it with air. I did this a few more times until the level of venom began to lessen. As soon as most of it was out, and there was no9t enough to be dangerous, I got to replacing her blood.

I beckoned Emmett over, and he understood what he had to do. Bella wasn't breathing much, so he began giving her CPR, which would make her blood go round again, hopefully. I had used a few bags, and she was close to the normal blood level that she should be. Emmett pumped the blood around as much as possible. After about an hour, her blood began going around slightly more normal. We soon got it going properly, surprisingly.

It seemed like a miracle.

Edward raced upstairs at the sound of a normal heartbeat, and didn't move from his place beside her after that.

Emmett was satisfied with what we had done, and gave me a high five. Quickly, I walked downstairs.

"You were brilliant!" Esme beamed, sadness still in her voice. "He'll be so happy..." She said to me, proudly. I nodded, and carried on walking.

The only two left in the living room were Rosalie and Alice, both of them still unmoving. I could tell that they knew what happened.

"Girls..." I said, but I wasn't sure what to say after that.

"He's not going to learn his lesson, now." Rosalie said, shaking her head.

I looked at her curiously. She always had different reasons for her thoughts than anyone else.

"He'll keep her here, won't he? And one day, someone will slip up again. He shouldn't have brought her here."

"He didn't want her to ever be harmed. And when she was, what did he do to save her?" Alice said quietly, not lifting her head.

The atmosphere here was as if Bella Edward and Jasper had all been lost today.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I had to drag this out slightly. I think that you've have everyone's POV now :)

All comments and random reviews welcome :)


	8. Departure

**A/N:** In the last chapter, what happened in Jasper's POV was not at the same time as Edward's, or anyone else's. That happened after everything else, so sorry if it's confusing.

And I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to get out, I just really haven't been able to think. But now I've finished this, after finding out that music helps me concentrate, and I'm quite happy with this. But beware – there is a lot of POV changing in this. And thanks to the reviewers who kept me going.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

My Bella was alive, and safe. Carlisle had done it, he had fixed her. She was my Bella again...

But I had still been stupid. My Bella shouldn't have got hurt. I promised so many times that I would prevent this happening. And yet I failed. I broke a promise to her, and I had to make it up to her somehow.

But the times that she was in the most danger... the two times she could have disappeared forever, it had been Jasper. He nearly killed her at her birthday. Okay, so she cut herself and she had some blood showing. I can't blame him as much, there. But then, when you think he's in control, he bites her when she wasn't bleeding. He's losing it, that must be what it is. My Bella isn't safe near him. But at least he's gone... 3 weeks. He's not back. It's all safe.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I was almost there. Stumbling through the bushes, I could hear a slight bit of noise. If I could hear them, then they could hear me coming. But Edward wasn't coming to kill me, it looked like. There was no one coming. So maybe he'd save it for everyone to see? Although that wasn't Edward's style. Well, I stopped trying to think of it, and I just carried on walking.

Maybe I'd get to see Alice one last time before I went. I wouldn't mind if she was the last thing I saw until I died – again. My own angel.

I walked, and as I did, the sounds got quieter. I wasn't moving away from the house, and they were not moving, either. Everyone was silent; they must have realised that I was coming.

I was five feet away from the door. So close... so close to death. Would I die quickly, and almost painlessly? Or Would it be slow and agonizing? I braced myself for whatever was coming.

I opened the door, and by what I saw, I realised that there was something I hadn't been bracing myself for.

"Bella?!"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Suddenly, everyone started to be quiet, and I wasn't sure what was going on. Opening my mouth to speak, I saw Alice give me a warning look, and I closed it again. I didn't know what was going on, But if Alice said – or implied – that I should be quiet, I would.

I didn't know why we were being quiet, and I did want to know, but no one was letting anything on.

I heard some footsteps coming toward the house, and I looked questioningly at Alice, who shook her head. It was pretty annoying when they didn't let anything on, but I tried to be patient.

Instead, I looked towards the door, to see who was coming. I couldn't imagine who would be coming to the Cullen's house, though.

Slowly, the door opened, and I blinked for a second before realising who it was.

"Bella?!"

"Jasper?" I gasped in recognition. The others said that he was dead! The Edward did it, specifically.

I looked to Alice and Esme, the only other two in the room. Esme was shocked, and Alice... I couldn't tell what she was thinking. No, that was Jasper's job.

"Jasper, darling!" Esme said, rushing over to him and embracing him in a long hug.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

My son was finally back! I knew that Edward wouldn't have it in him to kill Jasper, I knew it! Oh, I was so happy that he was back! We had he full family again, whether anyone liked it or not.

I took a look at him, and it wasn't good. His hair was messy, with various things in it – leaves, twigs, even what looked to be the remains of a snail's shell. His face and clothes were full or dirt, and his trousers were slightly torn. His shoes were completely scuffed and past having a chance to be fixed now. But Jasper was back, and seemingly in on piece. Surprisingly, my son didn't have a hard look on his face. He didn't seem to be showing any emotion at all – but a hint of resignation, which only a mother could see. Oh, my poor baby.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Jasper was back. I had seen it happening half an hour ago, but what if he had changed his mind? I didn't want to give them false hope; especially not Esme. She had rushed to his side faster than his wife did. Which wasn't saying much, really, because I still didn't want to go up to him. I knew what had happened, and I knew what was going on with him. I had a lot of visions, that changed a lot of things. And most of them weren't particularly good.

Jasper looked at me blankly, and I had a feeling that he knew something along the lines of what I saw. He couldn't blame me for feeling this way, either. Just like I couldn't blame him for the way that things had – and will – play out. I wish that it didn't have to be that way, that none of this would have ever happened. But it was too late, everything was too late now.

I looked down, not bearing to talk to him – or even just look at him anymore. Why did things have to go wrong in this house? Why as it revolving around my husband? If it was Emmett, Rosalie could cope. And Esme probably could, if it had been Carlisle – not like it ever would. But me? I knew what could happen. And what I saw probably would happen. I was just sorry – for all of us. For what could have been a happy ending, it couldn't have really been further away from it.

Jasper – my Jasper – nodded to show that he understood. I guess my emotions were giving away. Or perhaps he knew me too well. For that, I really wouldn't have been surprised. He was my soul mate, my everything. I felt blank and empty at his absence – and not that he was back, did I even feel any different? It was like he was still lost. And what could I do about that? This time, I couldn't change the future. Maybe that was a good thing. For our relationship, if not anything else. I didn't want anyone in this house to be unhappy, but some things can't be changed.

He sat down next to me, unspeaking. Unmoving, even. He had never really been much of a talker; that was my job. But now? I felt nauseous.

Jasper must have felt it too, because he hesitantly put his arm around me. I didn't move. It was nice to be comforted by the one person who could make me feel better, but I knew that right now, I was a lost cause. Today, we could be loosing everything. If not that, there would definitely be something.

"Alice..." he said, but he didn't have anything else to add on to it. However, I knew how he felt, and what he was saying even if there were no words there.

I looked back at him, expressionless.

"They're..."

I nodded. Jasper knew what I had seen. Jasper always knew – he could read me like a book. A very loud, obvious book. Sometimes it was useful. I couldn't remember the last time I had minded it.

"You should..." I began, but Jasper immediately nodded. I nodded back.

He got up, and set off. I sighed. This would break his heart as much as mine – and Esme and Carlisle's.

Emmett wouldn't be happy, either. In fact, Bella probably wouldn't, or Charlie.

Rosalie. What about her? No one truly understood her – not her husband, and even Edward. I had no idea what she would be thinking about this, either. I could only hope that she's be happy – if not everyone, then at least one.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I watched the silent exchange between Alice and Jasper, but I jumped when they began to speak. Only a few words, but Jasper was already getting up, and neither one of the seemed happy. I really wanted to know what was going on, but I was never involved in their discussions. I mean yeah, they were their own private discussions, but usually the whole family found out about it. And I was part of the family now, wasn't I? Yet I still missed out. I wasn't jealous, just disappointed.

"Bella? Please can talk to you?" Jasper asked me. I was surprised by this, but I nodded in agreement, anyway. Talking couldn't hurt me.

Esme looked a little worried, and she looked from Alice to Jasper.

"It's okay." Alice said, tonelessly. Why was she suddenly a zombie?

"Um, Esme?" Jasper began. She nodded her head and walked up the stairs towards Carlisle's study. Now it was just me, Jasper and Alice. I was unsure what this was about, and surprisingly, Jasper wasn't calming me down.

"Bella..." He said softly, and I was surprised about the emotions in his voice. He seemed emotionless a second ago, and now he sounded sad, guilty, loving, longing, yet his voice sounded strained.

I looked up at him, unsure of what was going on.

"Bella... I'm so sorry. For everything." He said, sadly and softly.

"Jasper, there's no need for you to be sorry. I forgive you for anything and everything. Who doesn't forgive family?"

Unfortunately, this seemed like the wrong response, and he sighed.

"Bella. You won't forgive me for what will happen. Just remember... I really am truly sorry. And Bella, I..."

I inched closer to hear his last word, and he got quieter.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging as Edward came in.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Bella? Please can talk to you?" I asked, closing my eyes slightly as she nodded, then quickly opening them so that she didn't notice. She wasn't even scared of being near me...

Esme was unnecessarily worried, as she glanced between Alice and me.

"It's okay." Alice said, not looking up.

"Um, Esme?" I said quietly_. _She nodded her head and went upstairs.

"Bella..." I said softly, trying to reign in the emotions that I felt. But it was so hard, after my realisation. Why did this have to be so hard?

She looked at me, questioningly.

"Bella... I'm so sorry. For everything."I said to her. I really mean it.

"Jasper, there's no need for you to be sorry. I forgive you for anything and everything. Who doesn't forgive family?" Family. That's what she thought of me as. Although I couldn't blame her.

I sighed. Relationships in this house... the really could be wrong.

"Bella. You won't forgive me for what will happen. Just remember... I really am truly sorry. And Bella, I..." I got quieter at this bit. It was so hard to admit...But she needed to know that I loved her. I was in love with Bella Swan, and I had to tell her.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging as Edward came in.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I knew what Jasper was thinking. He couldn't just say that to Bella, and let everything be ruined. Why should he torture people? It wasn't right – it wasn't fair.

"Come on, Bella." I said, pulling her towards me. "I have to talk to you." I pulled her up the stairs, and I could feel a pair of eyes following me as we left, but no one said anything.

_This is it. _Jasper thought. _The last time I'll see her..._

So he knew. Was it a guess? Would he just assume that I'd stop all contact between us and the family, that I was just being selfish? Or had Alice told him something?

I shook my head, trying not to think, as I lead Bella to my room.

"Edward..." She said quietly, but I ignored her, as I pulled out something from under my bed. "Edward, please don't. It wasn't his fault... and other vampire would have-"

"Be quiet!" I snarled. We couldn't stay here for too long, it was too risky. And why did Bella have to be so forgiving? She was stupid and naïve. I had to save her, not just from Jasper; from herself.

I didn't love her, that much was true. I was addicted to her scent; It would be impossible to leave her side, now. But I had to do what was best for her, no matter what that was.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Tears rolled down my face, but I didn't make a sound. What was Edward doing? I really didn't like this. He couldn't be leaving me... I couldn't live without him. He was my everything. I was in love with him, and he couldn't try to stop that again. No... that was just cruel. Would he really do that? He had a suitcase, so obviously someone was leaving.

"Please don't do this..." I whispered quietly through the tears.

"We have to." He said tonelessly, as he continued to throw things into the case. Once he was done, he picked it up, and got my overnight bag.

"What..." I began, but I couldn't get any more words out. Why did he have my bag? Was it a reminder or something? That was sweet, but weird.

"Come on." Edward said, pulling me out of the door.

"Please don't do this." Said a voice, and I looked around to see Carlisle.

Edward shook his head – probably to a thought or something. He walked downstairs with me.

We were now in the living room, were some of the family were.

Esme started sobbing as she came over and hugged Edward. I was then surprised when she hugged me.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Oh, my baby, my Edward was leaving. My son... He was the first one to join our family, other than Carlisle, and the one we all knew and loved the longest. It wouldn't be the same without him. The family would be, yet again, ruined.

I went over to Bella to hug her. Oh, how different things would be without her, as well. No human to listen to, no heartbeat to smile at. No one to make Emmett laugh, and no one to look out for. I couldn't try to cook to keep up the human charade; why cook when no one will eat it? Oh, this family – _my_ family will not be the same.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I wished that Edward would stay. He was my first son, and the first vampire that I truly trusted. His presence left an impact on every person that he met, so things would be different for everyone. This family would no longer be whole. It was more like he was dying than just leaving us. And it was a shame that we would never get to see Bella in our family.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I admit, I would miss the two. It was funny watching everything happen – or not, between the two. But now, Edward would be the only one to turn her. And he didn't want to; Bella may eventually get to have a normal life, after all. I don't know how, but she could... I wished that she would. Why couldn't she just realise all that she would be leaving behind? I just hope that Edward shows her that.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Edward is so _stupid! _Surely he knows how this will affect our family! He is so selfish! And if it's not just him that he's thinking of, it's Bella – ONLY Bella. It's like he barely cares about us any more! Yeah, I was happy that they were happy, and he'd finally found someone. Bella was funny, so it was fun, being near them. But everything that Edward did was for _them_ - but what about the family? What about now? He is ripping this family apart, just for himself and Bella. I've always looked up to him, and he'd barely ever made mistakes – much less than I did. But _this?_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I wanted to say bye to them, like everyone else, but it was so hard! Edward was my brother, even if it wasn't in flesh. But we wouldn't see him for god knows how long, if not ever. He must realise what this is doing, but does he not care any more? I would now be loosing my best friend, because that was what Bella had become to me. I loved being with her, but Edward was getting in the way of it, again.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The feeling of sadness was overwhelming, and it was all getting too much. I didn't want to dwell on this matter, no matter how many emotions I had to feel. I looked up at the two, all of the emotions playing on my face.

"Edward..." Bella began, but he ignored her. "It wasn't his fault! Edward, please, we don't have to do this... Edward..." she pleaded, but he acted like she hadn't said anything. I wouldn't let them go without saying bye, though. Edward wouldn't let me near him, but I quickly went to Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered to her, before a pair of powerful arms pulled me off and swung my into the wall. The top half of my torso went through the wall, and I tried to move, but the pain was immobilising me, I guess that I deserved that. I just wish that Bella knew...

**Edward's POV**

* * *

I pushed Jasper off her. He couldn't be near my Bella. I needed her, and she needed me. We would be together, so I still had to protect her. I had to. Ignoring the gasps, I began to walk out with Bella. Everyone's thought were annoying me, especially with all of the blame. It was time to leave y family behind. I wouldn't see them again, if that made Bella safe.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It has been a while, now, since the two left. I no longer see them in my visions. It looks like this is the end of their chapter in the story of the Cullens.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thanks for reading. This is the end of the story, conveniently set so that a sequel may be possible, no matter how unlikely it is. I hope that you enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing this. And I enjoyed all of your comments :) I am writing another story, which is AU/All human, if you're interesting. I haven't done much yet, but it should be longer than this, However, I don't know how long it will be until I release this, especially because of school. But If you want to read it, you'll either have to check my profile every so often, or put me on author alert, which is easier.

So, I hope you enjoyed this, and please tell me what you thought, and how I did with the charactors/thoughts :) And I reply to any comment that isn't anonymous, so any questions you may have, feel free to ask :)


End file.
